


Their Night

by Ziggee



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggee/pseuds/Ziggee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that came to mind after I watched Merry Little Christmas again. What happens if she goes back to his place? Takes place during MLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Night

" _House. Stop this. Please."_ She whispered.

He looked away, he couldn´t watch her hurtful eyes. Then she got up, he almost… almost asked her to stay but couldn´t find the right words… and then she was gone out the door. Leaving him in pain and agony… leaving him all alone.

* * *

She stood in front of his door for the second time in less then an hour. She knocked.

"Do you have pills?" His voice came hoarse through the door.

"No." She answered.

"Then go away."

"House, let me in." She almost demanded.

Before he could answer she heard him vomiting on the other side.

"House?" She asked with concern when he stopped, laying her hands flat against the door.

"Go away, Cameron." He said, his exhaustion obvious in his voice.

She started looking for the spare key and found it on the top of the doorframe, she let herself in. She found him in exact same spot as she left him except he had laid himself down on his side. He had puked over the side of the sofa, the pain in his leg too much for him to make it to the kitchen let alone the bathroom.

"House?" She said with worry and went over to him.

"I told you to go away." He said sarcastically.

She took of her purse and coat and threw it in the recliner. She went into the kitchen and found some tissue and cleaned up the small puke on the floor. "What are you going to do? Beat me with your cane?" She said without looking at him.

She went back into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She set it on the coffee-table and then set her hand on his arm. "Can you sit up?" She asked softly.

"I don´t want any water unless there is a Vicodin that comes with it. Otherwise I´ll just be puking it in about 5 minutes."

Automatically she ran her hand up and down his arm in a soothing motion before getting up and moving down the hall into his apartment.

"Where are you going?" House asked almost angry as he watched her disappear. But he was relieved she was there. For the first time in 3 years he was glad for his over caring duckling. Even though she wouldn´t give him Vicodin, she was here with him and he wasn´t alone.

She didn´t reply but he could hear her doing something in his bedroom, what he couldn´t figure out, he was in to much pain to even think about it, let alone care.

Cameron ruffled through the pile of close on the top of his dresser until she found two T-shirts of him and boxers. She had done all of this before, well maybe not exactly like this, but close enough. _It was so long ago._ Her face showed a sad smile. She went inside the bathroom and found a few towels and set them aside along with the clothes. She stripped down to her panties and put a black band T on. _I´ll just make sure he´s resting comfortable and then I´ll go, this is not my battle_. Then she took a deep breath and went to tackle her boss.

He opened his eyes as he felt her touch his arms. He followed the long bare legs until he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts and it was to big on her. "If you haven´t noticed I´m not really in shape for sex right now." He said sarcastically.

"Don´t be an idiot" She said and helped him to sit up.

She didn´t give him any more information about her attentions only handed him his cane and sat down to his left putting his arm around her shoulders. "We are going into the bathroom." She said softly. "When ever you are ready."

He wasn´t really in a mood to think so he just followed her lead. Together they got him up and started a slow stroll down the hall. Once in the bathroom she slid the door closed and leaned him against it . She slowly started undressing him. First taking of the hooded sweater and then the long sleeve shirt. She slowly took of the bandage and looked at the cuts just to see they had stopped bleeding then she pulled the T-shirt over his head. She threw each item of clothes into the washer. She undid the string of his PJ-bottoms but he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Trust me." She whispered.

She had seen him at his high and at his low, there wasn´t much left except his dignity. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes before letting go of her hands. He felt when she slid the pants down his leg, leaving the boxers on, and carefully pulled it over his right leg and then pulled his sock off. He leaned in on his cane and set his hand on her back for more support as he put his weight on his right leg so she could pull the pants and sock off. She did it quickly. Then she stood up and moved toward the shower and turned it on.

House let out a breath, a shower would do wonders for him right now but there was no way he could make it in there on his own. She tested the water with her hand and when it was hot enough for her liking she looked at him.

He met her gaze, realization sinking in. That´s why she was wearing his T-shirt. She was going in with him.

"I stink?" He joked as she came over to support him into the shower.

She smiled. "Yes."

They walked into the shower and he put his right hand on the rail next to him and kept his left over her shoulders for support.

House closed his eyes as the hot water ran over him. He let it run over his face and get his hair wet. This was heaven and just what he needed. He felt Cameron move and stand in front of him. He set his forehead against her shoulder as he felt the nausea run over him.

"I need to puke." He said slowly. She immediately moved to his left side, still supporting him but giving him a clear go. He retched a few times but his stomach was empty. He pulled her back to her previous positions when he raised himself up and set his forehead again on her shoulder. He looked down and noticed she was wearing one of his favorite T-shirts. As it got wet it glued itself to her body showing of every curve but the dark fabric not showing him anything. He knew he could never wear it again without picturing her in it.

Cameron reached for his shampoo and pour a bit in her palm. She rubbed her hands together before moving them to his hair. She closed her eyes, how many times had she imagined herself doing exactly what she was doing. _Bad timing._ But she couldn´t help herself as she ran her fingers down his neck, massaging it a bit before moving over his shoulders, feeling the hard muscles under her palm, down his back as far as she could reach and back up again. She watched him as he raised his head and set it under the stream, never letting go of her. She was surprised and glad he was letting her help him. She drew in a breath and slowly raised her hands to his cheeks. hesitantly touching them, running her fingers over his stubbles. When he opened his eyes and locked them with hers, she felt like his blue eyes could look deep inside her soul.

The sexual tension was there but she sent him a small smile before braking the gaze and move her hand over his chest and down to his now soaked boxers, leaving a trace of soap. He knew he should stop her hands but her caress did more for him then any pills would at this moment. He realized she had done this before, probable more then once and more then twice. _Her husband, she had helped her husband like that._ He closed his eyes and let the water run over him rinsing away the thought as well as the soap.

Soon she turned off the water and took one step to the side. She pulled a towel and set it around his hips, securing it tightly. She looked at him before lowering her self down and pulled the hem of the boxers from underneath the towel. Then she reached for another one and started slowly drying his hair, shoulders, chest and back before going down and slowly dried up his legs stopping just above his knee on each leg.

They stepped out of the shower. He leaned against the door again while she retrieved the clean boxers and T-shirt she had brought in with her. She tuck the T-shirt over his head and waited while he put his arms through the sleeves, then she bent down and helped him put on the boxers. She pulled the waist over his knees and then stood up. "Can you managed?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

She turned around and took another towel. With her back turned to him she pulled the T-over her head and quickly wrapped a towel around her. But she hadn´t been quick enough. As he was pulling his boxers up he got a glimpse of her back only dressed in white panties. He swallowed hard and quickly looked away, pulling the towel away when his boxers settled on his hips. She dried her hair with another towel. She took his wet boxers and the T-shirt she had worn and but them into the washer before turning to him.

"Close your eyes." She said.

"Why." He asked tiredly.

"Because I´m going to get dressed."

He nodded and closed his eyes. He could hear her move around but didn´t dear to look. He wanted to but didn´t want to risk her leaving if she caught him. "OK, you can open now." She whispered right in front of him.

He slowly opened them and their eyes locked together. His tired and full of pain, hers full of worry. "Ready?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

The trip was short but long enough for him to start shivering and sweating again. Cameron grabbed the planked that laid over the bedpost and pulled it around him before helping him to sit down in a chair.

She turned her attention to the bed, stripping it down and taking the sheets into the bathroom. She looked at him, noticing he had closed his eyes. "House." She whispered and walked over to him and wrapped the blanket closer to him. He looked at her tiredly. "Clean sheets?" She asked. "Closet." He answered and she opened it, finding what she needed. She quickly made the bed.

She stood in front of him and touched his shoulder. "Com´on, lets get you to bed." She said quietly. He let her help him up and moved to the bed. He just laid down on his left side, still with the blanked around him. She tucked it closer to him before wrapping the sheets around him too.

He closed his eyes and whished the pain would go away so he could at least sleep. He still shivered but it was almost like heaven to what he had felt before she showed up.

"Do you have another blanket, somewhere?" She asked as she tucked him in as best she could.

"Hallway closet." He managed to say between his shivers.

She went and came back with a big blanket his mother had made for him when he went to collage. She draped it over him too.

Cameron came around the bed and sat on it, looking at him over the space. "Will you be OK for twenty minutes?" She asked. He nodded but as she stood up he opened his eyes and grabbed her hand.

 _You are coming back_? His eyes asked her.

She smiled at him and tucked him in better. _Don´t worry._ Hers replied.

She quickly exited the apartment and went to a pharmacy near by. She had never written a prescription for him but he needed this. It wasn´t like she was going to give him Vicodin or any other Oxy-meds. Just meds he would get in rehab anyway.

The pharmacist quickly handled the prescriptions and Cameron paid cash before hurrying back to his apartment. She used the spare key to get back inside.

He seemed to be sleeping but she noticed the painful brow in his face.

"House." She whispered. He opened his eyes.

"I can´t give you Vicodin because Cuddy would fire my ass on the spot. But I went and got Tramadol for the pain and Metoclopramide for the nausea."

He looked at her. She was only trying to help, it was better then nothing. He nodded and she stood up to get a glass of water. She gave him the pills and then helped him settle back down into bed.

"Cameron?" He said and looked around when he hadn´t heard in her in a few minutes.

"Yes." She answered from the chair behind him.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed, she was still here. "Come here." He whispered.

"I am here." She said now standing next to the bed.

"Here" He whispered and laid his hand on the pillow next to him. Cameron didn´t know what to do. She had done what she had planed on doing it was time to go. "House?" She asked unsure.

"It´s not like I´m in any state to do anything." He argued.

She moved and slowly laid down on the other side of the bed.

He reached out his hand and set it on her hip, urging her closer. When she was laying up close to him he draped the blankets around her too.

His eyes where closed but his hand found her hip again. "Do you have to go back to the hospital?"

"No, not as long as Abigail is stable or I don´t get paged." She said quietly.

"Did Cuddy start the treatment?"

"Yes. How did you know?" She asked surprised.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You didn´t have any reason to be here unless Cuddy sent you."

"I could have come because I cared." She said quietly and looked away.

"No, you came back because you cared."

"I´m not sorry for lying, I did what I had to, for Abigail. Do you want me to leave?"

His grip on her hip tightened slightly as he closed his eyes and took in a breath. "No." He whispered so low she barely heard it. He opened his eyes again and looked at her. "That does not mean I like you." He said more firmly.

Cameron let out a small laugh. "I hear ya, loud and clear."

He smiled too. Their eyes locked together and his face became soft. He slowly raised his hand and tucked a wild string of hair behind her ear, slowly dragging his finger over her soft cheek as he withdrew his hand. He set it back on her hip and closed his eyes.

Cameron hoped he was too out of it to notice the affects that little touch had on her. It had sent lightning through her entire body.

"You´ve done this before." He stated without looking at her.

"Yes." She said quietly. "When Danny, my husband, went through his chemos I used to help him."

"Tell me about him." He said.

Cameron looked at his face and closed eyes. "Why?"

He shrugged as well as he could under all the layers. "It´s interesting."

Cameron thought for a moment. "No, it´s not. The only thing you would gain is leverage. And that is the last thing I´m giving you."

"And I´m not giving you leverage now. It´s only fair you give me one." He said almost smiling.

"Rrrright. Then again you don´t have to worry about me throwing it in your face because you won´t do something I want you to do or if I´m in one of my moods."

House made a face. "But I can just see it happen when you are on one of your hormone-trips, then I have to have something to throw back at you."

 _He´s scared he´ll have to pay for this, for not_ _throwing me out._ She took a long breath and exhaled. She rolled on her back, so his hand fell on her stomach. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about Danny.

"Danny was the quiet type, you know the one that sits way back in the class but always A-ces his tests. He used to bring home stray dogs, cats that had gotten in a fight and birds with broken wings."

"Sounds like you knew him for a long time."

Cameron rolled again and faced him. He noticed she had an unusual smile on her face, it was like she loved and hated the memories at the same time.

"I met him when we were twelve." Cameron set out a small laugh. "We were going to be veterinarians and open up our own vet-clinic"

"I thought you met in collage."

"We reunited at collage and…… the rest is history." She tried to send him a small smile.

"What happen when you were twelve?"

She looked at him. "House." She pleaded.

"What. You can´t just stop in the middle."

 _This is_ _impossible. He doesn´t know when to stop._ She needed some distance. She moved away and out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked and looked at her. He sat up in the bed. "Cameron?" He asked unsure. She stopped in the doorway but didn´t say anything. The silence dragged out.

"I´m sorry. I´ll shut up." He said quietly.

He apologized. She turned and looked at him, he never apologized. _I should walk out of here right now_. She looked into his eyes, searching for something.

House tried to think of something that would make her stay but his mind was to getting hazed by the meds. "Stay."

The word hung between them. Cameron broke the gaze. _I should go_. "OK." She said softly.

She moved to the dresser, starting ruffling around in the pile and finding something more comfortable.

"I´m just going to change." She said quietly and left the room.

He opened his eyes when he felt the mattress give in from her weight. She was wearing another one of his t-shirts and one of his PJ-bottoms. She had rolled up the legs on the bottoms so she could wear them. She looked worn out and exhausted. He raised the blankets and the sheets and she moved to her previous position. He settled his right arms slightly around her waist and laid his left out for her to use as a pillow.

House´s meds where taking affect so he soon drifted into sleep. Cameron stayed awake for a few minutes, taking in the feeling of being in his arms. She felt safe, secure and not lonely. She let out a breath and relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes.

House wasn´t sure what had woken him up. He opened his eyes and saw brown curls. _Allison…. No, Cameron._ He breathed a few times while he took in the scene. She must have turned around in her sleep because her back was now turned to him. Her head was bent forward so it laid next to his arm instead of on it. He had his hand under the T-shirt, resting comfortably on the skin of her abdoment. His right leg had somehow found its way over hers and her hand rested on his thigh, even in her sleep she tried to sooth his pain. Her bottom pressed against his groin and his hard member. House smiled and figured the endorphin-rush she was giving him dulled his pain. The pain was there just not as bad.

She woke up when he removed her hand, startled and sat up. "What is it?" She asked quickly.

He closed his eyes again, letting out a breath. "What time is it?" He asked hoarsely.

"Almost 3 am. Are you in pain?" She asked.

He looked at her with a frown. She got out of the bed and found the meds. She went and got him fresh water and he finished the glass. He breathed out a few times, taking in his state. He was still sweating and shivering but the tremor hadn´t come yet and his nausea was gone. He need to go.

He moved his feet over the side of the bed. "Help me up." He asked her. She sat down next to him and together they got him up. He leaned into her until he found his balance. His stomach growled.

"How´s the nausea? Do you think you could keep something down?" She asked as she helped him walk out of the bedroom.

Food was actually the last thing on his mind but he knew he needed something in his stomach. "Maybe." He replied and stepped into the bathroom.

She stopped outside. "I´ll make you some toast."

As he closed the door, he looked at her with a face. "Toast?"

She stopped mid ways down the hall and looked at him. "Yes, if it´s soaked in butter it´s easy to throw up."

 _Her husband again._ He watched her walk around the corner and heard her busy herself in the kitchen opening cupboards and the fridge.

He stumbled back into the bedroom with the help of the wall and let himself fall back down into the bed. Soon she came with a plate. "I´m dehydrated." He said and took the plate she handed to him. Two toasts laid on it, soft because she had literally drowned them in butter. She saw his face as she exited the room. "Try it, it´s actually better then it looks." She called with laughter.

He took a bite, and another and before he knew had finished both the breads in six bites.

She came back with a water bottle as he was putting the last bite in his mouth. "More?" She asked smiling.

He shook his head and swapped the plate for the bottle. He drank half the bottle while she returned the plate into the kitchen. He laid back down and pulled the covers over him. He noticed she hesitated in the doorway.

"I should go." She said quietly.

"If you leave now you only get two more hours of sleep instead of three." He said without looking at her and lifted the covers as an invitation. He sighted with relieve when she crawled back into the bed.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "House?" She asked unsure.

"Ssshh, we are just sleeping." He said and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

When he woke up in the morning, she was gone. He felt better. He decided to go to the hospital and see if Wilson would be as a good friend as Allison…. _No, Cameron._

* * *

The next time he saw her, it was two days after he overdosed. She was sitting at the desk in the conference room, Chase and Foreman where buried into a game of chess.

He stopped outside and looked at her through the glass wall. Their eyes met.

Cameron was furious at House for letting things get so out of control, for his stubbornness and big ego. She felt House stare at her and looked up. She remembered every moment of their night. His soft touch on her cheek, the way he had put his arms around her, his erection pressed against her. House sent her a frown and she couldn´t help it but smile.

She was angry with him, he could tell by the hard stare she gave him. He remembered ever moment of their night. Her hands running over his body, her bare back and long legs, the soft skin of her abdoment under his fingers. He sent her a frown and her face had soften sending him the smallest smile.

They both knew it would never happen again and it would never be brought up. Leverage, it all came down to leverage.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own House or Cameron, they belong to David Shore
> 
> One of my earlier work moved from another site..


End file.
